


я ли не твоя стрела

by adorkable



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Однажды Артур встретил Мерлина.сборник
Relationships: Arthur/Merlin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> копьё попало в голову и там осталось  
> Мерлина нам в фильме не показали, но Панда уже успела нахэдканонить его (конечно же Фарреллом) вот таким https://twitter.com/_citrusbergamia/status/1248683867411750918

Маг сказала:

— Не думаю, что он захочет встречаться с тобой.

Тогда Артур лишь усмехнулся. Её представления о нём за прошедшее время не сильно изменились. Впрочем, как и его о ней.  
Маг сказала:

— Тебе стоит внимательнее относиться к своему положению.

Он не любил участвовать в войнах, но когда атаковали первыми, Артур ни разу не оставил подобное без внимания и ответной атаки.  
Маг сказала:

— Или рядом тебе нужен такой же несносный волшебник...

Тогда он даже не понял, что речь шла о Мерлине. И всё же, речь шла именно о нём, о том, кто научил её всему, что она знала и что старалась отточить до совершенства.  
Несносный?  
Артур после подобного определения мог представить его каким угодно, но не с сединой в длинных волосах и не с лукавостью во взгляде.  
Мерлин сказал:

— В советниках тебе нужна она, а не я, но давай попробуем.

Удивительно, как два волшебника оказали неправы.   
Удивительно, как легко всё казалось рядом с Мерлином.  
Удивительно, как долго ещё Артуру пришлось доказывать это самому Мерлину.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> НОВЫЙ МЕРЛИН ОТ ПАНДЫ  
> ЭТО НЕ УЧЕБНАЯ ТРЕВОГА!  
> https://twitter.com/_citrusbergamia/status/1248974774363095045

В лицо его ещё многие не знали. Могли лишь с уверенностью сказать, что волосы были русыми, глаза яркими, то ли голубыми, то ли светящимися, что молнии в небе... И про наличие бороды не забывали.  
Под описание подходило слишком много людей, и Артуру, чтобы стать почти таким же как остальные, пришлось сначала раздобыть одежду столь же обычную.  
Он выдвинулся в путь ещё до рассвета, конь не успел толком проснуться, как и сам Артур, но вместе они преодолели дорогу всего с одной остановкой. Под раскинувшим во все стороны ветвями деревом Артур позволил себе подремать.  
На подъезде к посёлку успел увидеть приближающийся закат. Ему подсказали, где стоило остановиться на ночь. Там конём занялись быстрее, чем Артур успел заплатить. Таверну он нашёл сам.  
Сначала как следует поел, хотя мясо оказалось слишком солёным, но на остальное жаловаться не приходилось. Уже на сытый желудок заказал эль.  
Люди то приходили, то уходили, он продолжал пить, но не торопился. Разглядывал окружающих, следил за их движениями, слышал рассказы и смех. Нахлынуло спокойствие, которым он грезил уже несколько месяцев.  
Прожив чужую жизнь за столько лет только успел привыкнуть к ней. Настоящая, пожалуй, была не такой уж и желанной, как могли подумать другие. Захотелось поговорить, влезть в чужую беседу. Артур повернул голову, посмотрел на компанию, сидевшую позади него, но быстро понял, что в их бочке веселья нет места ещё и для него.  
Стоило только посмотреть обратно перед собой, как увидел мужчину. Тот сел напротив уже со стаканом, зажатым в пальцах правой руки. Левой он как раз стянул с головы капюшон накидки.  
Артур увидел тёмные волосы, спускавшиеся ниже плеч, проседь в них проглядывалась даже при скудном освещении, которое давали лишь свечи.

— Тебе не помешает компания, — взгляд в глаза.  
— Да? Это столь заметно? — усмехнулся Артур.  
— Иначе я не сел бы здесь.  
— Что, если я жду кого-то?

Артур смотрел на него и не мог отвести взгляд. Казалось, если бы коснулся чужой кожи, его бы...

— Можно сказать, что ты дождался.

Нагло. Артуру понравилось.  
Они обошлись без имён, так что в историях, которые рассказывали, важным был момент для смеха или удивления, а совсем не действующие лица. В какой-то момент успели забыть про алкоголь. Артур перестал пытаться вслушаться в то, что говорили вокруг. Голос собеседника увлекал его всё сильнее и сильнее.  
Появилось желание перегнуться через стол, чтобы слышать лучше. Билл пришёл бы в восторг от подобного зрелища.  
Постепенно люди стали расходиться. Артур и сам чувствовал усталость и старался подавить зевоту, но без особого успеха.

— Мне пора.  
— Да мне тоже, — уходить совсем не хотелось.

За последние несколько часов Артур успел забыть, что был ряженым королём, который от скуки и тоски сбежал в мир простых людей лишь на день. И как сбежал? Вполне успешно.

— Если я скажу, что у меня есть ещё выпивка и мне требуется с ней помощь?  
— Мне нужно поверить? — улыбка сказала намного больше.  
— Без вариантов.  
— Тогда придётся отложить свои планы.

Стоило им только оказаться в комнате, как Артуру стало жарко. Он закрыл за собой дверь и невольно потянул воротник вниз, чем привлёк к себе внимание.

— Ты встречал короля?  
— Артура?  
— Артура, или у нас есть другие?  
— Не встречал.  
— Говорят, он похож на обычного человека. Он не задирает нос и всегда честен.  
— Разве так говорят не про всех королей? Из боязни лишиться головы.

Он смотрел в чужие глаза и не мог сдвинуться с места. Хотелось коснуться, почувствовать тепло тела. Взглядом Артур зацепился за серёжку в чужом ухе.

— Я слышал, что он упрям.  
— Мы все упрямы.  
— И что он любит магию.  
— Все любят магию, даже если фальшивую.  
— Это очень легко проверить.

Прикосновение прошлось от запястья до самого сгиба локтя, Артура обдало жаром, которого он не чувствовал с самой схватки с Вортигерном. Следом пришла слабость, да такая, что Артур лишь успел удивлённо выдохнуть, прежде чем повиснуть на чужих руках.  
Кровать показалась плотом, плывущим по бурной реке.

— Знаю точно, что королям стоит быть не менее осторожными, чем простолюдинам.

Артур закрыл глаза, мысли его успокоились быстрее, чем появился какой-то ответ. Чужие пальцы коснулись его ресниц и отвели волосы со лба, но Артур этого уже не чувствовал, сон завлёк его к себе без остатка.  
Утром Артур с трудом вспомнил, что происходило после того, как они вышли на улицу. Разговор про короля казался частью сна.  
Дорогу до замка он решил совершить на сытый желудок и отправился в путь только после завтрака, который съел быстро из-за голода.  
Его встретили Бедивер и Маг.

— Тебе стоит научиться предупреждать о подобных выходках.  
— Зачем? Ты и без того вечно можешь шпионить за мной, а я никак не могу ответить.  
— Артур, Маг права, — начал было Бедивер.  
— Я понял. Не могу обещать, что подобное не повторится. Но моего коня ты уже знаешь, не так ли? — он подмигнул ей, а Маг в ответ только крепче сжала челюсть.  
— Тебя ждут.  
— Кто? У нас сегодня приёмный день? Меня не было всего ничего, а вы уже всё изменили?  
— Это Мерлин, — Бедивед даже брови поднял, намекнув, что Артуру пора бы заткнуться хоть на минуту.  
— Ты говорила, что ему здесь нечего делать, — он попытался добиться ответа от Маг.  
— Он ждёт тебя с раннего утра. Пора бы показаться ему на глаза, Артур. И во что ты одет?  
— Неважно.

Он пытался стряхнуть с себя резко появившееся раздражение, но звук открывшихся дверей и даже то, как глухо раздавались собственные шаги — всё только заставляло кровь лишь закипать сильнее.  
Мерлин. Мерлин явился, тот самый...

— Оставьте нас, — шаги позади резко остановились, но никаких споров не послышалось.

Мерлин разглядывал трон, но Артуру хватило одного взгляда на чужую фигуру, чтобы опознать в волшебнике своего вчерашнего компаньона.

— Говорят, тебе не помешает компания?

Мерлин обернулся.

— Король. — Он поклонился, чем изрядно удивил. Артур поклонился в ответ.  
— Волшебники верят в случайности?  
— Последнее, во что верят волшебники, это в случайности. Короли, насколько я знаю, придерживаются подобного мнения.  
— Значит, нам будет о чём поговорить.

Он не собирался садиться на трон, ни одни из переговоров и приёмов он не проводил на троне. В глаза Мерлина хотелось смотреть с самого близкого расстояния. Возможно, неприлично близкого?

— Ты мог бы не ждать меня так долго, если бы не ушёл вчера.

Мерлин коснулся золотого браслета на собственном запястье (Артур подумал, что слишком был занят рассказами, из-за чего пропустил столь очевидную подсказку).

— Зная о награде можно стерпеть любое ожидание.


	3. Chapter 3

В один из дней Артур спросил его:

— Сколько тебе лет?

Расслабленное выражение на лице подсказало Мерлину, что вопрос появился в чужих мыслях сам собой, и не был запланирован заранее. Хотя Артур успешно мог изобразить множество эмоций, пусть и пользовался этим своим мастерством достаточно часто. Не позволял себе привыкать.

— Недостаточно, — ответил Мерлин. Подобный вариант показался ему самым подходящим.   
— Недостаточно для чего?

 _Недостаточно для тебя и твоей силы,_ — промелькнула мысль, но улетела прочь, словно орёл, жаждавший свободы после многолетнего заточения.

— Сколько бы мне ни было лет, их всегда недостаточно.

Артур отвлёкся от созерцания карты, перестал сосредоточенно водить пальцами по расписанной цветами и обозначениями бумаге.   
В его взгляде проскользнуло упрямство, которое до этого Мерлин видел лишь в глазах Утера. Мерлин ничего не смог сделать, чтобы сохранить жизнь Утера.  
И Мерлину предстояло заставить себя не удерживать Артура на этом свете. Пусть, что до событий тех предстояло ещё жить и жить. Всего этого было недостаточно.

— Вы, волшебники, не умеете говорить без увёрток?  
— Нужно же уметь как-то развлекаться.

Артур в ответ отвернулся к солнцу, так, что Мерлин уловил блеск в голубых глазах.


	4. Chapter 4

Чтобы задать вопрос Артуру потребовалось напиться. Он не боялся, но ощущение скованности не уходило. Мог бы спросить у Мага, да ещё и сделать это давно, но её взгляд никогда не заставлял его задумываться о сложностях жизни.   
Всё из-за того, что она каждый раз помогала ему сложности решать. Иногда наводящими вопросами, а иногда фразами такими острыми и быстрыми, как стрела, верно отправленная в полёт.  
Мерлина хотелось спрашивать о таком количестве вещей, о котором Артур не размышлял даже в своё не самое счастливое детство.  
Были ли ещё волшебники?  
Могли ли они изменить ход событий прошлого?  
Пару раз Артур даже подумал, уж не тоска ли по отцу приводила к подобным вопросам. Но нет, не тоска. Да и тяжело скучать по человеку, которого с трудом удалось запомнить. Ещё и запомнить подобным образом...  
Так что Артур напился и спросил:

— Ты умеешь воскрешать мёртвых?

Мерлин не двинулся с места, продолжая смотреть на звёзды. Его тяга к бесконечному и столь далёкому свету каждый раз поражала Артура. Может, сам Артур не мог разглядеть то, что из раза в раз видел Мерлин?

— Это опасное дело, — ответил тот наконец.

Он качнул головой, и Артур проследил за движением распущенных волос. Хотелось убрать их в сторону и разглядеть лицо Мерлина.

— Вся жизнь опасное дело, так что, умеешь?

Мерлин повернулся к нему, Артур отвёз взгляд, чтобы не искать там лишнего.

— Умею.  
— И ты воскрешал?  
— Я же сказал, что умею.

Артур говорил с трудом, но всё же говорил. Уж с каким трудом он дошёл до самого Мерлина лучше было и не думать. Хотелось сесть и поговорить о чём-то другом, спокойном, может даже весёлом, но ничего весёлого в мыслях не находилось.  
Мерлин встал и подошёл к Артуру, потянул его за руку.  
На секунду показалось, что что-то должно было произойти. Что-то, что жгло ему грудь уже не первую неделю и даже не первый месяц.  
Вместо этого Мерлин усадил Артура на своё место. 

— Тебе не нужно думать о мёртвых, — упрекнул его Мерлин.  
— Сам же знаешь...

Он не закончил предложение, да и посчитал, что так даже лучше.

— Магия может многое, ей нужно доверять.

Мерлин коснулся его плеча, позволив Артуру ощутить тепло собственного тела, и наклонился над ним, указывая в небо.

— Ты разбираешься в звёздах?  
— Как путешественник.

Артур чуть повернул голову, почти уткнувшись в волосы Мерлина. Те пахли костром.

— Тогда тебе будет интересно.

Пальцами указующей руки Мерлин легко дотронулся до его подбородка, повернув голову обратно к звёздам.

— Следи.

Мерлин как будто касался самих звёзд кончиками пальцев и чертил путь от одной до следующей, соединяя их в созвездия.   
Взгляд Артура периодически соскакивал со звёзд и сияния на пальцы Мерлина. Постепенно все вопросы остались позади.  
Артур почувствовал себя ребёнком, слушавшим сказки. Мерлин говорил и говорил, продолжая расчерчивать небо, пока его голос не стих и всё не окрасилось в чёрный цвет.  
Артуру не снились ни мёртвые, ни живые. Лишь костёр на фоне звёзд.


End file.
